


A Split Peace

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Natsume Learns, Picnic Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume attempts to enjoy a day out with his friends.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt: Natsume lighthearted. Sensei can come too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Split Peace

It’s never quite… peaceful. There’s always some spirit or another that has one too many, and then it’s off to the races with the rest, each trying to beat the last count of shots. Madara manages to beat them most of the time, unless Hinoe is there, or Natsume stops the poor cat from getting entirely too wasted.

Then there are Natsume’s human friends, who confuse him too, but at least they can’t eat him. He thinks they can’t. He’s pretty sure… They’re a loud and happy bunch, Nishimura and Kitamoto regularly trying to get him into more trouble than even the youkai. He’s had more scrapes and bruises because of them than almost - well, alright, the youkai cause more than that (curses, wounds, even a moving tattoo in Natori’s case) but it’s still more trouble than friends have ever caused before.

At the thought of that word, Natsume smiles. Friends. He never thought he would be able to call so many wonderful people and youkai his friends.

Nyanko-sensei constantly berates him for thinking such things, but whenever the time comes, even the irate lucky cat proves Natsume’s beliefs. More times than Natsume cares to mention, he recalls Madara in his true form holding him close, wounded and hurting and wanting to cry. Nyanko-sensei says nothing, just breathes and warms his shaking body, and lets him cry without a word. The next day, it is as if nothing happened.

It’s been a strange progression, this balanced peace, this not-quite lie of a life that Natsume leads. His two closest compatriots - what else can he call them? - know the truth, help him even. Taki, when she isn’t clutching Nyanko-sensei so hard that he can’t wiggle free, and Tanuma, his smiles kind and generous and his power still unsure but growing, are those Natsume feels understand, or at least have some idea of his situation. He can’t ever tell them how grateful he is; the words simply don’t exist.

So today, a day that has been full of running, jumping, waking a kappa up with water, and school (which is, strangely, the most relaxing place Natsume knows of besides the Fujiwaras’ house), is not the most peaceful. It’s not entirely peaceful. At the moment, it’s not even a little peaceful, but that’s all fine by Natsume.

He watches from the centerpoint of two planes of existence. To his left, Nishimura and Kitamoto arm wrestle for the final bag of chips, Tanuma and Taki cheering them on. There are camping bags and tents and a small cooking fire, prepared bentos in a cooler, and little ground-appropriate chairs that they take turns using. Tanuma briefly looks up, gives Natsume a grin, and waves - but he pauses, squinting over Natsume’s shoulder as if seeing something.

Of course, Tanuma can sense the party going on to Natsume’s right. Hinoe, Misuzu, Nyanko-sensei, the little fox always following him around when in the area, the Chukyuu, Chobihige, and several others Natsume was certain just lived around there were engaged in a rigorous game involving stones and knocking other stones out of a circle. It seemed the game’s sole purpose was to drink, though no one would let the little fox have a sip. Nyanko-sensei seemed to sense his gaze and the cat gave him a smug, knowing grin.

Natsume had always been tugged between two worlds. He was used to the duality of his life, even if it made creating lasting connections difficult. His life was never meant to be easy, or so it felt from the moment he started his crusade for both human and youkai sake.

He felt Nyanko-sensei’s head butt up against his leg, and he took the time to rub fondly between the cat’s ears. No one would ever know this fluffy, fat cat was a powerful youkai, especially with how loudly he purred. Natsume found the smile on his lips entirely authentic as he listened to the two worlds, the two parties, and found peace amongst the chaos.

"Natsume!" Taki called, and he gave Nyanko-sensei one last, gentle scratch before he got up and headed over to his friends. Taki gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry - you just looked a little lost."

The smile only grew as Natsume settled down between her and a victorious Nishimura: “I’m not anymore.”


End file.
